Uninvited
by dontlookdontask
Summary: This is, without a doubt, the worst decision I've ever made. I'm in my car, wrestling with traffic and the world's most uncomfortable pair of pantyhose as I make my way to the Fairmont Olympic, where I will watch the love of my life marry someone else. ***This story is currently a one-shot in two chapters, may be expanded later.***
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story, and I was a pretty flaky about it. It started as a two-shot, then I got ambitious and it grew – then I abandoned it on a little bit of a cliffy. I am every bad fanfic author cliché incarnate. So I'm dialing this back, taking down the later chapters, so it can stand alone without frustrating the few readers who stumble upon it. I may pick it back up again, but if I do, I'll finish writing before I start posting so you don't have to put up with the uncertainty. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>This is, without a doubt, the worst decision I've ever made.<p>

I'm in my car, wrestling with traffic and the world's most uncomfortable pair of pantyhose as I make my way to the Fairmont Olympic, where I will watch the love of my life marry someone else.

Okay, look. I'm not completely delusional. Jake and I have never kissed, never had sex. We've spent lots of time together, but it's never been anything more than friendly. Jake has been one of my closest friends for over ten years, but I'm not currently in love with him.

But I've always thought about the _possibility_ of Jake. We met at my first post-college job in Seattle. He was still in school, even though he was older than me, but I was his boss. We became friends, stayed in touch after his internship ended, flirted occasionally…I'm pretty sure he asked me out once, but I didn't figure out that was what he was doing until about sixteen hours after he asked, and fifteen hours and 59 minutes after I unintentionally blew him off. After college, he traveled a lot before settling in San Francisco. For seven years, we've been in different cities, but we've stayed in touch via email and always have dinner when he returns home to Seattle.

We got closer a few years ago, when he was diagnosed with a rare blood disorder that threatened his life and required almost a year of expensive, intensive treatment. We weren't much closer physically – Jake went home to the small town four hours away where his family was able to take care of him, and I couldn't even visit while he was undergoing treatment because his immune system was so weak. But we emailed back and forth every other day. It's hard to email someone 3-4 times a week without sharing a lot about yourself. I learned all about Jake's family, his meandering path to college, his fears about his illness, his hopes for the future…. I saved every email, and I hoped those emails meant as much to him as they did to me.

No, it's not a great love story. No one's going to make a movie about us. But we've both been working hard, building careers, and I've always thought, _maybe someday_…. Jake will move back to Seattle; I'll get a job offer in San Francisco that's too good to pass up…someday we will be in the same place at the same time and things will just click. It never happened. A year and a half ago, I went to San Francisco for work, and Jake brought Vanessa to dinner. A year ago, he sent me a change-of-address notice when they moved in together. And five months ago, he emailed to tell me they were getting married.

I tacked the wedding invitation up on the wall and looked at it every day for a month before finally filling out the RSVP card. I don't want to tell you how long I stood in front of the mailbox before dropping that card in the box.

Now, here I am, pulling up to the Fairmont in my old red truck and twisted pantyhose. I should have just stayed home.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the ceremony is over and I'm finding my seat at the reception. Since I didn't bring a date, I'm at the accursed singles table. Fortunately, I'm seated next to two people I know – Jake's sister, Leah, who I always secretly hoped would one day be my older, motorcycle-riding, ball-busting sister-in-law, and Jake's friend Embry. I don't recognize any other names, but I'm already looking forward to Leah drinking Embry under the table.<p>

I'm sharing that thought with Leah when the chair next to her is pulled out. A moment later, that chair is occupied by the single most striking human being I've ever laid eyes on. Six feet tall, long and lean, verdant green eyes, the most ridiculous sex hair I've ever seen, and a jaw…I'm not sure how to put this. I want to fuck his jaw. I know that's preposterous, but that sentence would make sense to you if you saw this man. His face should be photographed, and sculpted, and drawn, and painted, and worshipped, and if I had one iota of artistic talent in my body, I would quit my job and dedicate the rest of my life to paying homage to his beauty.

Apparently, his name is Edward, and he knows Leah, because she introduces me to him. His eyes land on me, and I get all squirmy when they linger on me for a few moments. I don't want to look away, but I figure there has to be something on my face or dress if he's staring at me. While I shift around, the seats next to Edward become occupied, and Leah introduces me to Edward's sister, Alice, and his brother, Emmett. Alice is married, but her husband is out of town, and Emmett "would never come to a prime pickup spot like a wedding with a date." I know he sounds repellant, but with a big smile and big dimples, he's actually kind of adorable.

Emmett, Alice and Leah occupy most of the conversation throughout dinner. Edward isn't as quiet as I am, but we are both drowned out by the noise around us. Every now and then, I feel his eyes on me. When I catch him looking at me, our weird staring contest starts back up again.

We make it through dinner and the obligatory first dances, and I paste a smile on my face as we watch Jake and Vanessa twirl around. As soon as is acceptable, Emmett and Leah make their way over to the bar, Alice starts flitting around the room like a butterfly, and our table is suddenly quiet and empty. I'm sober enough to know there's no way I can manage an intelligent conversation with The Jaw, and tipsy enough from four glasses of wine to be calling Edward The Jaw in my head. Unfortunately, Edward isn't privy to the fuckery going on in my head.

"You look like your puppy just died," a quiet, melodic voice murmurs into my ear, and I turn from watching the dance floor to see Edward has moved into Leah's seat.

"My dog is just fine, but thanks for asking," I demur. I have to look down to my lap; I know I'll be disarmed the minute I look up. But Edward is silent for a good twenty seconds, and I can't take it. I finally have to look up. The Eyes are fixed on me, but The Jaw shows a hint of smirk.

"You're in love with him."

"What?! Who?" _Shit. Fuck. Shitfuck_.

"Jake. You've been staring at him for the last hour and a half. Even when he was eating – and I've seen Jake eat. Wolves have better table manners. It's gotta be love."

My eyes fly around our table, and the tables nearby, to make sure no one is paying attention to our conversation. When I'm reassured, my eyes find my lap again.

"It's not love. I'm not…in love with him. I'm just…dealing with the fact that my relationship with Jake is changing."

He's silent again, so I finally have to look up to see his head tilted as he studies my face.

"Were you ever together?"

"No. NO. Not even close. We've always just been friends."

He's silent, but still studying. With a sigh, I give in. He knows the most damaging part, he might as well hear the full story.

"I've known Jake for ten years, you know? He's always been a possibility – like, maybe if he lived in Seattle or I lived in San Francisco, maybe he'd be…my…person, you know?"

I look up to that steady green gaze.

"Like your back-up person?"

"What? No, I mean, maybe if we were in the same place at the same time, things would…click. I mean, I'm not in love with him, but who knows? Maybe he could have been the love of my life. I'll never know."

He studies me for a few moments, and I can't help but blush. I have no idea who Edward is, and I've just told him something I've never said aloud before. He looks down at the table and furrows his brow before he speaks.

"Bella," he pauses. "I don't know anything about your relationship with Jake – or a lot about relationships, for that matter. But when I think – in the abstract, of course – about the love of my life, or getting married…" he tapers off, and his eyes find mine again. "When I meet the love of my life, there is no way I am going to spend seven years three states away from her."

All I can do is stare into his eyes as I think about what he just said. Thinking. Thinking. And he just lets me think and stare. I don't know how long we've been sitting silently, but our gaze is broken when two people walk up next to us.

Fuck. _Fuck_. It's Jake and Vanessa. And Vanessa is hugging Edward like he's her long-lost best friend. Shit. I'm so fucked.

"I see you've met my cousins," Vanessa turns to me after hugging Edward.

"Edward…?" That's all I've got. I'm so fucked.

"And Alice and Emmett. I was an only child growing up, so they were like my brothers and sisters."

Great. _I'm so fucked_.

I pull myself out of my head when I realize Jake is speaking to me.

"Helloooo? Earth to Bella?" When I turn to him and paste a smile on my face, he asks me to dance. I'm still stunned, _and fucked_, but I let him pull me to my feet and onto the dance floor while Vanessa takes the seat on the other side of Edward.

Thankfully, Jake is in a talkative mood, because he chatters on and on while I watch Edward and Vanessa talk and smile. Their eyes shift back and forth between Jake and I and each other, and I can only imagine what he's telling her. My heart is pounding. I can't believe Jake hasn't noticed that I'm about to have a heart attack.

I'm hearing bits and pieces of what Jake's saying, but I try to quiet my heart and focus when I realize he's talking about buying a house in Seattle.

"You're buying a house in Seattle? You're moving back to Seattle?"

"Of course, Bells. Vanessa's family is here, and I'll be much closer to mine, too. It's like everything fell into place, you know? I'm in San Francisco, and I fall in love with the woman who's going to bring me back home."

He keeps chattering about the honeymoon, and their plans to move, and I go back to thinking. I'm no longer thinking about the horrible conversation that is no doubt taking place at my old table. Now I'm thinking back to what Edward said before…

Jake is moving for Vanessa. Just like that. They're in love and they both want to be in Seattle. He's in love with her.

I'm still lost in thought when Edward and Vanessa walk up, which is good because I don't have any time to panic. Before I can think, Vanessa has pulled me into an enthusiastic hug, and my mind is blank.

"Thank you for being here, Bella. It means so much to both Jake and I. You've been such a good friend to him over the years. I hope we can be friends too."

I feel like my brain is just about to throw in the towel for the day, but I pull together just enough brain matter to respond to Vanessa.

"Th-thank you for inviting me. It means a lot to me to be here too. I'm so glad you and Jake will be moving here so I can get to know you better."

I feel, rather than see, Edward cock his eyebrow. I'm going to have to name that, too. The Eyebrow. The Eyebrow of Truth. The Jaw. The Sex Hair. Did I mention the sex hair?

Jake and Vanessa twirl off together, and Edward holds out his hand. My brain is still checked out, but I take his hand and he pulls me into his chest. We sway enough that it looks like we're dancing, but really he's just giving me a hug. I rest my forehead against his chest while I think about the past seven years.

A couple traitorous tears make their way to my cheeks, and I try to sneakily wipe them away before looking up at Edward. He's totally on to me, because I'm an idiot. I should get that tattooed on my forehead – I'm An Idiot. Everything I Think Is Wrong.

When I look up at Edward, he's just looking at me. The Eyebrow of Truth is cocked, along with a half-smile.

"How's it going?"

I can't help but laugh at his question, but I take a minute to quiet down before answering. "You were right, Edward."

I look up into his eyes, and he's studying my face again.

"You didn't tell your cousin?"

"Tell her what?"

What, indeed. "That I'm a complete fucking moron?"

He smiles down at me, and it's the kindest smile I've ever seen. It breaks my heart – but this whole day has broken my heart.

"You're not a moron. You're…" The Eyebrows furrow. "Sweet, and you love your friend, and you're looking for something you haven't found yet."

We stand and sway for a few more minutes before I look back up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Smirky Smirkerson is back. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I've unloaded ten years of crazy on you in a couple hours, and all because you happened to be unfortunate enough to be seated at my table. You should hate me. You should run in the opposite direction when you see me coming."

His eyes darken as he stares down at me. "I don't hate you, and I don't think I was unfortunate to be seated at your table. And I definitely won't run in to the other direction when I see you coming." He's grinning when he finishes, and suddenly I'm not sure what we're talking about.

He takes a couple steps back from me, but continues holding my hand between us. "Do you want to go somewhere else? Not far…" he stammers. "Just someplace that isn't covered in white flowers."

I nod and follow him over to our table. I grab my wrap and purse while he picks up a bottle of wine from the center of the table and two wine glasses. He leads me to the lobby, into the lobby piano bar, to a couch in a quiet corner. He pours us two glasses of wine before turning to me and talking again.

"So. Tell me about things that have nothing to do with my cousin and her new husband."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2! EPOV! For what it's worth, this is inspired by RL - I started writing this after I went to my Jake's wedding. There wasn't an Edward Cullen there (there just aren't enough Edward Cullens in the world, are there?), but I got the same wake-up call Bella did in part 1. **_

_**Thank you all for reading! I don't own one tiny little bit of Twilight. **_

This woman is going to be the death of me.

We've been sitting on this couch for three hours. After we finished our stolen bottle of wine, we bought another from the bar, and over the hours we've slowly gravitated towards each other. It started with my hand on hers, across the back of the couch. When she pulled her legs up on the couch, our knees came to rest against one another's, and ever since then her hand has periodically come to rest on my knee. Every time it does, it feels like the skin beneath her hand is humming.

When I first saw Bella six hours ago, across the aisle at the wedding, her chocolate brown eyes were flitting around nervously. It didn't make sense until Jacob took his place at the end of the aisle and her eyes fixed on him. I watched her stare at him throughout the ceremony. She looked sad, yes, but also confused, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

I could see the wheels turning, turning, turning throughout the ceremony and the reception. I was intrigued. She was beautiful, of course, but it wasn't just that I was attracted to her. I could tell there was something between her and Jacob, but it the look on her face didn't match what I'd heard about her from Jake and Vanessa. Just like the wheels were turning in her head, they were turning in mine, too.

It took me an hour of watching her across the table before I was able to speak to her. Even dulled by a few glasses of wine, I could tell her brain was still working. She wasn't in love with Jacob, that much was obvious, but she was holding on to something that she wasn't willing to give up. I don't think she even knew what it was, but it was like she was being held captive.

After we talked, I watched her work herself up in to a panic when Jake and Vanessa came over, and then watched her brain continue to work as she danced with Jake. I saw her face change, like the sadness was crashing down on her, and I wanted to go to her. Whatever was going through her head, I wanted to protect her from it.

It all made sense when I realized that Jake was telling her about Seattle. She was sad, yes, but she wasn't confused any more. She finally figured it out. She was kind, and loving, and so, so beautiful, and in the course of just a few hours, she learned that she had been holding a part of her heart in reserve, waiting for something that wasn't meant to be.

When I pulled her out of the ballroom, I just wanted to be her friend. I just wanted to talk to her about things that wouldn't make her sad, to chase that resignation out of her eyes. I'm not sure when my intentions changed, but they did, of course, because she's kind, and loving, and so, so beautiful.

_But she's tipsy and heartbroken_, my conscience keeps reminding me. So it's one step forward, two steps back. Every time I touch her, I end up pulling back my hand. Every time our eyes lock, I force myself to look away. But Bella never pulls away. She never looks away.

And she's so, so…_lovely_. That's the word my father uses to describe my mother. I don't think I've ever used it before, at least not sincerely, but I've never met a woman as lovely as Bella. She tells me about her job, where she works so hard to improve the lives of people she's never met; she tells me about her parents, describing them so lovingly even though it sounds like she raised them more than they raised her. She tells me about her dog, who she takes for long walks on the beach even though they're both afraid of the water.

And she listens to me like my stories about my family and med school are the most interesting she's ever heard. I want to talk to her forever, but if I'm honest, I also want to kiss her, and touch her, and remove that incredible dress from her body.

It's like she can sense my turmoil, this push and pull that is drawing me into her and then forcing me away, because every time I pull back, she pushes forward. It's like there's an invisible string connecting us, never letting us move more than a couple feet away from each other.

As Bella laughs at a story about my brother Emmett's last run-in with the police – he was pulled over for driving 37 miles an hour on I-5 while, uh, enjoying the pleasures of his latest girlfriend's mouth – her head comes to rest on the back of the couch. On top of my hand, which is still stretched across the back of the couch towards her. Before I can even think about it, my left hand comes up to pull away some hair that has fallen across her face. I can't stop touching it.

I look away from her hair when I feel her hand on my cheek. Her eyes are flitting again, but this time it's me she's trying to figure out. When they land on my lips, her brows knit together. I know what's happening, but I couldn't fight it, even if I wanted to. A moment later, her lips are on mine.

But I can't enjoy it, because as soon as her lips touch mine, my mind starts spinning. There's a brief moment of clarity where I realize our roles have reversed, and then I pull away from her.

"Bella…" What can I say? There's no way to explain to someone that you think you're taking advantage of them without sounding patronizing.

"It's okay," she mutters, and I look up to see her eyes are fixed on her hands, which have returned to her lap. "You don't…want me. It's okay."

"Bella," I sigh. I'm fucking stuck. After the day she's had, I can't let her believe that another man doesn't want her, especially when I _do_ want her. Especially when I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone.

I touch her cheek to get her to look back up at me. Her teeth are sunk in her lip – _her perfectly plump lower lip_ – and that horrible resignation is back in her eyes. I hate that resignation. Fuck, I just have to tell her the truth.

"I do want you. I can't remember ever wanting anyone more. But you've had a long day, a shitty day, and we've had two bottles of wine, and when you left home today, you thought you were going to see the possible love of your life get married." I stroke her cheek. "A lot has happened today. I just don't feel right…" I pause to sort my thoughts. "I don't feel right wanting you as much as I do when you're still sad and hurt and confused."

She pulls back and looks away from me, and it's like that invisible string connecting us has been cut. It feels horrible. She looks off into the distance for a minute before she speaks again.

"Edward, I'm not confused anymore. I'm not hurt anymore. I know that I was holding on to something that wasn't real." She looks down and I see a tear trace down her cheek. "I'm not sad because I'm not with Jake. I'm sad because I…put my life on hold for ten years while I waited for something that wasn't supposed to happen. I had shitty dates turn into bad sex and halfhearted relationships. I was just killing time, because my heart wasn't open, and I feel like I've given up ten years of my life."

Bella's watery brown eyes turn back towards me, but I don't see resignation in them. Her eyes are burning. "I don't want to kill time anymore. I know the difference between when Jake and I feel for each other and what Jake and Vanessa feel for each other. I know the difference between my feelings for Jake…" she swallows, "and my feelings for you." She gulps a breath and then starts speed-talking, "I mean, I know we just met and don't know very much about each other and I've know Jake for ten years but I've never felt as drawn to anyone…"

I stop her by kissing her. My mind is still spinning, but this time it's focused on her. How soft and warm her lips are against mine. How soft her skin is under my hand as I wipe away the remnants of her tears. My hand slides into her hair and the scent of strawberries swirls around me. We separate, just a little, to take a breath, and I realize she's sitting sideways on my lap. I don't know if I pulled her there, or she climbed up, or if that string that connects us just tightened up and pulled us together, but I don't want her to ever be anywhere else.

I have to take a moment to think before I'm too far gone, so I stroke her bottom lip while I study her face. She's still tipsy – and so am I – but I don't think I'm taking advantage of her. Maybe we're taking advantage of each other. I don't know, but I feel like the invisible string between us has thickened into a rope, and I can't fight it. I don't want to.

It's like she can read my mind. "Edward, you're not taking advantage of me. I want this. I want you. If you want me too, you shouldn't feel bad about it. Do you honestly think this wouldn't have happened two bottles of wine ago?"

"Even before I had a drop of wine, you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in real life."

She blushes and looks down, smiling. I want to keep her blushing always. She clears her throat, then looks up at me with a shy, but devious smile. "That being said, we've both had a lot to drink. I don't think either of us should drive anywhere..."

"I have a room," I blurt out before she even finishes her sentence. Shit, now I think I'm blushing. I feel like a seventeen year old on prom night. "I didn't want to worry about driving."

"Oh." She's biting her lip again, and watching my mouth. I want to suck on that lip.

"Do you…" Shit. I can't say I have a lot of experience…propositioning a woman? Is that what I'm doing? This feels like the most awkward thing on earth.

"Edward, would you mind if I stayed with you?" This woman blows my mind. Instead of answering, I lift her off of my lap so she's standing in front of me, then I stand. I kiss her softly, chastely, then take her hand. We walk toward the elevators hand in hand, stealing looks at each other as we walk. She has a shy smile on her face, and when we reach the reflective surface of the elevators, I realize that I've got a foolish grin on my face. I don't know how I got this woman to be interested in me, but I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to revel in it.

As we enter the elevator, and elderly couple walks up. Slowly. I just want to get my girl upstairs, but that's just not how my parents raised me. I hold the elevator doors for them so they can ride up exactly one floor. As they leave the elevator – _slowly_ – and the doors slide closed, I feel that invisible string tighten up again. I'm not sure who moves first, but before I know it, my lips are back on hers. Then her tongue is in my mouth. Then she's pressed up against the wall. Then my hands are on her thighs as they wrap around my hips. I know she can feel how much I want her, and I can't feel bad about it. This woman, this incredible, sexy woman, spent too long feeling unwanted. If it's up to me, she will never feel unwanted again.

I don't even realize when the elevator opens at our floor. Bella must be a little more aware than I am, because she reaches out to stop the door before it closes. Her legs slide to the floor as we smile at each other, and then she takes my hand and pulls me into the hallway. When she stops and looks at me, I realize she doesn't know where to go. I nod my head in the direction of my room, and lead her down the hallway. She leans sideways against the door while I find my key, and I'm once again distracted by our proximity to a flat surface. Instead of opening the door, I press her up against the wall and slide my tongue into her mouth.

Fuck, I want to spend the rest of my life like this. Her wet, warm tongue stroking mine. Her legs wrapped around my hips so I can feel how wet and warm…other parts of her are. Her breasts pressed against my chest. Her hands under my jacket, then unbuttoning my shirt.

Too quickly, she pulls away, but she puts her hands on both sides of my face, which instantly calms me. It doesn't calm the situation in my pants, but it pulls my attention away from that situation for a moment.

"Edward," she groans, and her voice is throatier than I've heard it before. My cock likes it. "You need to open this door."

I grin sheepishly at her, but my smile turns a little cocky when I manage to get the door open, and us through it, with her legs wrapped around me. We land on the couch, me sitting with her straddling me. When we start kissing again, I realize I was wrong in the hallway – I want to spend the rest of my life _right here_.

She pulls away from me and sits back, and my whole body wants to follow her, but I give her some space when I see she is untying the halter on her dress. When she releases it, the top of her dress falls away to reveal two perfect breasts, creamy skin tipped with rosy nipples. Without thinking, my hands move to cup them. I could spend the rest of the night studying the way her breasts fill my hands, but when her back arches, pushing her breasts forward, I know I have to have them in my mouth. I suck her left nipple into my mouth, while my unoccupied hand moves to her zipper to remove the rest of her dress.

I have to sit back in order to finish removing her dress. Once it's off, my hands and mouth immediately want to return to her, but I hold back while I look at her beautiful body, now clad only in a pair of lacy black panties. When my eyes reach hers, my hands reach up to cup her face. "So beautiful," I whisper. I've never said anything I meant more.

My hands slide back down to her breasts, and her lips return to mine. I'm having a wonderful time, of course, but everything escalates when I feel her hand slide between us and rub me through my pants.

I fall back against the couch and my eyes roll back in my head. If her hand feels this good with a couple layers of clothing between us, I can't imagine how good it will feel to have Bella wrapped around me, skin to skin. Her hand. Her mouth. Her pussy. My cock throbs at the thought.

All of a sudden, I don't have to imagine. Because while I've been imagining, Bella has unbuckled my belt, pulled open my pants, and slid her hot little hand into my boxers. She wraps her fingers underneath the shaft while her thumb circles the head, spreading pre-cum. As her thumb lingers on the underside of the head, I'm gasping for air. I'm so aroused.

This woman is going to kill me.

I want to weep when she pulls her hand away from me, but when my head (the one on my shoulders) clears just a little, I realize that I'm grateful she stopped before our night ended in a sticky mess in my pants. I mean, I still would have made it a good night for her, but I desperately want to be inside her the next time I cum.

She's climbed off my lap, and stands in front of me, still wearing those lacy black panties. When my eyes meet hers, she reaches out for my hand, then pulls me off the couch.

When we get to the bedroom, she stops in front of the bed and finishes my clothes while I push those fantastic panties off her hips. I've fallen in love with those little black panties, but I think, if given the chance, I might fall even more in love with what's underneath them. As the panties fall to the floor, my hand immediately slides between her legs. "So wet," I groan.

"It's all your fault," she grins at me. So sexy. I pick her up by her thighs, and she lets out a little squeal as I throw her onto the bed. "Let me see what I can do to help you out with that," I murmur as I climb on top of her.

"Please," she whimpers, and it's a delicious sound. I slide down her body, and after briefly suckling both nipples, settle between her legs. Before I lower my mouth to her pussy, her eyes meet mine. Her eyes are dark, her lids heavy. I keep my eyes on her as I slide my tongue between her swollen lips, giving her one long lick, but then her back arches and her eyes roll back in her head.

"Fuck," she moans, and my cock throbs. I focus my tongue on her clit while my fingers slide deep inside her. When I curl my fingers back, she clenches around me and I feel another gush of wetness around my fingers. A few more strokes, and a few more licks, and she falls apart with one long, keening moan. She's so responsive, I can't wait to feel her come around my cock.

I leave her panting on the bed as I open my suitcase and pull out a condom. By the time I get back to the bed, she's looking up at me with a spacey grin. I love post-orgasmic Bella. I want to see that blissful smile every night and every morning.

She takes the condom out of my hand and we both watch as she rolls it on. "So hard," she whispers as she watches. My dick is red and swollen, and the head is almost purple. "It's all your fault," I grin down at her.

"Mmmm," she purrs, and that sound is not helping my situation at all. "Let me see what I can do about that," she grins.

She rubs my cock against her clit for a couple moments before guiding me where I most want to be. I want to be slow and gentle, but I feel like I've had six hours of foreplay, and I'm so fucking needy. I push inside with one long stroke.

…And my mind is blank. It's so so good. So fucking good. Even with the condom, I can feel how wet and hot she is, and she's wrapped so tightly around me.

When my brain turns back on, I realize I was wrong for the third time tonight. _This_ is where I want to stay for the rest of my life.

So I do. I stay seated within her for a few seconds before her eyes open and meet mine. They're burning again. After a few long strokes, I raise up on my knees. I sit back on my haunches, and pull her onto my lap. She presses up against my chest and our mouths meet again. Her tongue invades my mouth while my cock strokes inside her. She shifts her legs, and I slide deeper when she starts to grind against the base of my dick.

Sooner than I want, I feel my balls start to tighten, and I know I won't last much longer. I reach behind Bella to grab a pillow and slide it in front of my knees.

"Lie back, baby," I grunt, and she looks at me a little hesitantly. "I'll make you feel good, I promise."

She lays back, and her lower back lands on the pillow. When she gasps, I know she can feel it. I know I'm hitting her right where I need to. After a few strokes, I know I can't hold out. My thumb slides to her clit, while my hand pushes down on her pelvis. Her mouth opens in a silent scream, and the world pulses in light as my cock throbs its release.

When I can see and hear again, I realize Bella is lying in front of me, giggling. I slide out and make a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up, and when I come back to bed, she's laughing outright. I have to say, it's not the most encouraging sound I've ever heard post-sex.

"Bella?" I ask as I roll up next to her.

"Mmmmmm," she purrs. I love that sound. Much better than laughter.

"You're laughing." She smiles and rolls toward me. "It's making me nervous."

"Nervous?" She frowns. "About what?"

"It's not the most encouraging sound to hear right after sex."

"Edward," she intones. "Are you kidding me? Were you here five minutes ago?"

"Yeah." I frown.

"Maybe you couldn't tell, but for me…" she smiles that blissful grin again. "That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had."

Now I'm grinning too. "Really?"

"Fuck yes." She says softly.

I pull her close and kiss her softly. When we stop kissing, I realize she's giggling again. I don't know exactly what it means, but at least I know it's not bad. "What's going on, baby?"

She grins up at me. "It's been a really good day."


End file.
